Peut-on pleurer lorsqu'on est un garçon de 8 ans ?
by Quelea8
Summary: Un peu du passé de Toby... J'ai tout inventé je prétends pas que c'est ce que les véritables auteurs prévoit pour mon chouchou, mais pour le moment c'est comme ça que je le vois. Bonne lecture à tous.


_Me voilà pour un énième défi (je sais plus le combien). Là c'était d'écrire un moment du passé d'un de nos héros (en 5 pages). J'ai choisi Toby déjà parce que j'aime ce personnage (presque autant qu'Happy) mais aussi et surtout parce qu'on ne sait finalement presque rien sur lui et c'est frustrant…  
Un énorme merci à ma Bêta-Dana qui a eu l'idée et qui a corrigé cette fic avec brio ^^. Un énorme bisous à elle et non tu n'as toujours pas le droit de faire un câlin à MON Toby ahah. Sur ce bonne lecture et merci pour les review j'apprécie vraiment et contente de voir que mes fics sont lues et appréciées._

Toby en avait vécu des choses depuis son enfance. Mais la plus marquante, et certainement la plus dure pour lui, fut ce jour-là. Il avait environ 8 ans. Comme souvent, sa mère faisait une crise, elle était bipolaire, cela arrivait souvent. D'habitude, son père arrivait à gérer plus ou moins la situation… Mais ce jour-là…  
Il se rappellerait toujours du jour où il trouva ce mot sur la table de la cuisine :

« Désolé, je ne peux plus gérer… »

Un seul mot, son grand frère le lut… Et le passa à Toby, sans un regard. La peur au ventre, il tentait de calmer leur mère en pleine crise, c'était peine perdue… Cependant Joffrey s'entêtait à continuer dans ce sens. Toby lui regarda le mot avec effroi. Ce mot venait de son père… Il avait plus de 170 de QI, il savait très bien ce que ça voulait dire…

A partir d'aujourd'hui, Jo et lui devront gérer leur mère, ainsi que ses crises et ses périodes d'alcoolisme… Il eut les larmes aux yeux. Le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux n'aidait pas. Son frère, de 4 ans son ainé, s'efforçant de maitriser leur mère en pleine crise d'hystérie…

A ce moment précis, il prit conscience qu'il allait aussi devoir gérer tout dans la maison, le ménage, les courses, tout, sa mère en était incapable. Il espérait tant que son frère l'aide… Mais il avait 12 ans et l'adolescence était là. Il avait peur de le perdre, qu'il parte, qu'il claque la porte comme son père venait de le faire.  
Il se fit une promesse :

« Quand je serais grand, je deviendrais médecin psychiatre, je veux aider les personnes avec ce genre de maladie. »

La voix de son frère le sortit de sa rêverie.

« Toby, viens m'aider ! »

Sa mère était en train de prendre un couteau et Joffrey tentait tant bien que mal de l'en empêcher. Toby ne savait pas gérer ce genre de chose, mais il fallait bien commencer par quelque part, d'abord, éviter que sa mère se blesse ou qu'elle blesse son frère. Il fonça tête baissée sur sa mère pour la plaquer au sol. Manque de pot, elle retomba la tête en arrière sur une chaise et s'assomma.  
Elle se retrouva inconsciente. Toby la regarda, la secoua mais rien à faire, elle ne se réveillait pas. Jo, commença à paniquer. Toby prit les choses en main.

« Jo appelle les pompiers et explique tout. »

Il avait la voix cassée, il avait peur, il avait envie de pleurer… Peut-on pleurer lorsqu'on est un garçon de 8 ans ?  
Essayant d'oublier son envie de fondre en larmes, il regarda s'il sentait un pouls, puis la mit en position latérale de sécurité en attendant les secours. Il observa son frère qui était en panique lui aussi.

Lorsque Jo eut raccroché, il s'approcha de lui.

« Tu as bien fait Toby… Merci… Les secours arrivent dans pas longtemps. »

Puis ils restèrent à surveiller silencieusement leur mère en attendant l'arrivée des secours. Les minutes paraissaient longues… Très longues.

Une fois les ambulanciers arrivés, tout s'enchaina très vite, on lui posa des questions auxquelles il répondit sans y prêter attention, il surveillait sa mère, il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. Tout le monde s'agitait autour de lui et il répondait, tel un robot, aux questions qu'on lui posait.

On mit sa mère sur un brancard et on commença à l'amener dans l'ambulance. Toby protesta.

« Non l'emmenait pas… »

« Si petit, il faut qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire… »

Rétorqua Jo. Le pompier les regarda d'un regard attendri.

« Où est votre papa ? »

Pour toute réponse, Toby tendit le mot qu'il avait dans sa poche. L'homme le lut.

« Ok les garçons, ça vous dit une petite virée dans une ambulance ? Vous allez accompagner votre maman. »

Une fois arrivée à l'hôpital, plusieurs infirmières et médecins les attendaient. La maman fut prise en charge pendant qu'une femme, accompagnée de deux policiers, se dirigeait vers les deux garçons. Toby eut peur.

*Et s'ils étaient là pour m'emmener en prison parce que j'ai poussé ma maman ?*

Des larmes coulaient sur sa joue.

*Il faut que je sois courageux, j'ai fait une bêtise, je dois en payer les conséquences*

Se redressant en bombant son torse, il se présenta face aux trois adultes.

« Tobias et Joffrey Curtis ? »

La voix de la dame était douce. Peut-être était-elle là pour autre chose ?

« Je me présente Samantha O'Neill, je suis assistante sociale et je suis là pour vous aider. »

Elle était grande, fine, blonde avec un visage plutôt angélique.Toby s'adoucit. Il voulut pleurer de joie. Non, on n'était pas là pour l'arrêter… La jeune femme s'adressa au plus jeune des frères.

« Tu as été très courageux Tobias. Dans ce genre de situation, peu de monde aurait réagi de la même façon. »

Toby se sentit apaisé.

« Suivez-moi. »

Ils restèrent un petit moment dans une salle tous les deux.

« Tu n'avais pas le choix Toby, tu m'as sauvé la vie et merci… Je sais pas si je pourrais vivre ça tous les jours… Je tiendrais pas, Toby… »

Jo était en train de craquer… il sentait la pression familiale lui tomber dessus…

« Mais… tu crois que papa est parti définitivement ? Je veux dire, c'est à lui de gérer maman, pas à nous… C'est de la logique… »

« La logique, quand on est un abruti, ça compte pas tu sais… »

Dans la tête de Toby, ça tournait à 100 à l'heure. C'était un génie et son cerveau était en train d'étudier toutes les possibilités… Et franchement, ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir… Entre les factures à payer, entretenir la maison, aller au lycée etc… Non, ils n'y arriveraient pas… Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de trouver des revenus. Il se souvint avoir été quelques fois à des jeux de courses avec son père. Honnêtement, à part la fumée de cigarette dans les yeux, il se souvenait de très peu de choses… Mais c'était quelque chose qu'il était surement capable de faire aux vues de ses capacités. En rentrant, il étudiera tout ça pour pouvoir subvenir à leurs besoins.

Une infirmière arriva dans la pièce où ils étaient, lui et son frère bondirent sur leurs pieds, attendant des nouvelles de leur maman.

« Votre maman va bien, elle s'est réveillée et elle est cohérente. Vous pouvez aller la voir. Après, allez voir l'assistante sociale que vous avez vue tout à l'heure… Car nous allons garder votre maman en observation quelques jours… »

Les garçons hochèrent la tête. Ils n'avaient qu'une envie, voir de leurs propres yeux que leur mère allait bien.

N'ayant pas réussi à joindre le père, l'assistante sociale accepta que les enfants puissent rester chez les voisins pour la semaine. Une fois la mère de Toby rentrée chez elle, il se mit à bosser dur sur les paris de chevaux, aidé de son frère, ils ramenaient régulièrement de l'argent. La maman, elle, faisait régulièrement des crises et des séjours à l'hôpital. Avec le temps, c'était devenu une habitude. Après les cours, Toby et son frère sortaient régulièrement parier pour gagner un peu d'argent. Les années passaient et Toby rentra à Harvard tout en continuant ses paris alors que son frère sombrait dans la drogue et l'alcool.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il y eut une cassure entre Toby et Jo… Un soir, alors que leur mère était encore hospitalisée, Toby rentrait de l'université, il avait à ce moment-là 14 ans, son frère 18, comme à son habitude, il se préparait à sortir pour aller cette fois gagner de l'argent au casino de la ville d'à côté. Il attendit son frère qui se pointa qu'une heure après.

« Mais t'étais où ? Je t'attends pour qu'on aille parier au casino… Faut qu'on paye les soins de maman ce mois-ci… »

« Lâche moi la grappe tu veux ? »

Jo n'était pas dans son état normal. Toby avait identifié le problème, il avait les pupilles dilatés, il tenait des propos incohérents…

« Tu t'es encore drogué ? Ma parole, arrête, sérieux, tu vas te détruire les neurones ! Sans parler de l'argent que tu dépenses… »

« Ecoute petit intello de mes deux… Fiche moi la paix… Crois-tu que maman se préoccupe de nous ? De toi ? De moi ? De savoir si on va bien ? »

« Mais elle est malade… »

« Non… Je te parle quand elle est lucide…Ecoute, t'es bien gentil, tu as le cœur sur la main, mais arrête de penser à elle et pense à toi… Je sais pas moi, fais ta vie… Ok, t'as même pas 15 ans mais sérieux, tu as un cerveau tellement énormeque tu pourrais faire de ta vie ce que tu veux et tu te laisses bouffer par une connassequi se préoccupe même pas de savoir si toi, tu vas bien… Laisse tomber, simplement laisse tomber… »

« Je ne peux pas, je sais que tu es incapable de comprendre, déjà parce que tu es complètement pété, mais je pense pouvoir l'aider… J'ai basé mes études sur ça, je fais une thèse de psychologie sur ça, je me bats pour cette maladie, je veux pas et je ne peux pas abandonner… Aide-moi… »

Jo était touché par ses mots mais, est-ce le ras-le-bol ou la drogue, il n'en tînt pas compte.

« Désolé frangin… Je suis arrivé à mes limites… »

« Donc tu vas faire comme papa ? T'as 18 ans, maintenant tu vas te barrer ? »

Pour toute réponse, Jo s'en alla en claquant la porte de sa chambre. Toby resta seul… Il prit un stylo et un papier et laissa un mot à son frère…

Il partit seul au casino. Il présenta sa carte d'identité et on le laissa entrer. Ils avaient fait de faux papiers depuis le départ. C'était pour lui un jeu d'enfant pour y entrer.

Il passa la soirée à parier, jusqu'à se faire virer de toutes les tables de poker et autres… Il ne lui restait plus que la roulette… C'était risqué…Mais il voulut, pour une fois, ne pas réfléchir et foncer…

Il commença à parier doucement, il gagnait, il perdait. Mais cette sensation, ce sentiment intense de ne rien maitriser, c'était comme de l'adrénaline, il en avait de plus en plus besoin. Il perdit tout cette nuit-là, c'était la première fois qu'il allait rentrer chez lui sans un sou en poche. Il appréhendait d'annoncer ça à son frère… Mais paradoxalement, au moment de pariait, il se sentait bien, il oubliait tous ses soucis.  
Il arriva chez lui et trouva sur la table le mot qu'il avait laissé, avec une note dessous.

« Désolé frérot, c'est trop pour moi… Tu vas t'en sortir sans moi et d'ailleurs ça sera mieux pour toi vu comment je tourne… Tu es un bon frère n'en doute jamais. »

*C'était donc génétique ? *

Pensa soudainement Toby. Il était désemparé, non seulement il n'avait plus un rond mais en plus il se retrouvait seul…

Il cogitait, il savait qu'il pouvait s'en sortir. Il fallait seulement qu'il trouve de l'argent.

Et c'est là que commença l'addiction de Toby aux jeux d'argent. Il avait emprunté de l'argent à des malfaiteurs et pariait, sur les courses, le poker et la roulette. Parfois il gagnait, parfois pas, il devait de plus en plus d'argent à tout le monde. Même s'il pouvait la plupart du temps rembourser, son addiction à la roulette lui faisait la plupart du temps tout perdre. Depuis ce jour-là il n'eut plus aucune nouvelle, ni de son père, ni de son frère. Pour le premier, il n'avait pas cherché à en avoir. Pour le second, il savait où il était, mais il respecta son choix de partir. Il l'inscrivit anonymement à une cure de désintoxication pour l'alcool et la drogue. Ce qui eut des effets positifs, mais souvent il replongeait. Il eut envie maintes fois de le recontacter, peut être qu'il aurait pu l'aider… Mais en tant que psychiatre de renommée mondial, il pensa que la meilleure chose à faire pour lui, c'était d'attendre qu'il soit prêt à demander de l'aide.

A ce jour, Toby n'avait toujours reçu aucune nouvelle de lui.


End file.
